Tormentosa sedução
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O lado mau de Saga não se satisfaz em ficar apenas olhando Saga bom se apoderar de Kanon... e quer participar também. Saga X Kanon, Oneshot, meio dark lemon mas não estupro de fato.


Kanon POV

- Olá, Kanon...

Acordei, no início com os olhos ainda turvos pelo sono. Em seguida, o sobressalto me tomou. Ele... estava ali outra vez?

- O que faz aqui? Onde está Saga?!

- Hum... Saga ainda está dormindo...

Seus olhos rubros, cheios de sarcasmo, me fitavam com prazer cruel. Sempre fora desse jeito... mas eu não esperava a sua volta!

- Escute aqui, você... você devia ter sumido quando Saga voltou comigo¹! Por que está de volta?

- Simples, minha criança... eu e ele somos personalidades diversas. E eu, como você sabe, também sou seu amante...

- Não! Não preciso mais de você, agora que tenho a Saga. Ele ficaria muito ofendido, caso eu o "traísse" novamente com você. Por mais que o corpo seja... dele!

- Ora vamos, Kanon querido... - ele diz, abraçando languidamente meu pescoço - Não se prenda a regras. Una-se a mim mais uma vez!

E ao dizer isso, o lado obscuro de Saga beijou meu pescoço de maneira provocativa. Afastei-me dele, demonstrando assim que não queria ceder.

- Já chega, Saga. Ou melhor, arremedo de Saga! Não vai conseguir o que quer.

- Muito bem. E se eu disser que posso dominar a frágil psiquê de seu adorado irmãozinho por dias a fio, prejudicando assim o andamento de suas funções no Santuário?

- Ora, ora... se é assim tão simples, por que não o domina sempre que quer, apossando-se dele como fez há mais de catorze anos atrás e colocando seus planos maléficos novamente em ação?

- É fácil... ele não é fraco, como venho dizendo a você durante todo este tempo. Não; seu irmão não é uma força a ser subestimada! Eu apenas posso entrar em cena quando... bem, quando ele baixa a guarda. E nestes assuntos de Atena ele não baixa jamais... mas com você... até que não é tão difícil! Afinal, o corpo é o dele mesmo...

- Não! Pode fazer o que quiser; eu não cederei!

- É o que veremos... se vencerei ou não pelo cansaço!

Virei minhas costas e andei até as roupas de treino, tentando não demonstrar atenção a ele. No caminho do treino rotineiro, penei: como ele pôde ter deixado seu lado obscuro escapar novamente?! Diabos! Será que nunca nos livraremos dele? E será que ele apenas quer... meu corpo desta vez? Estranho...

Lembrei de algumas das vezes em que nos deitamos juntos, no passado. Eu gostava... sim, eu até mesmo não me importava, porque tinha ambições parecidas com as dele, e... bem, isso é passado! Devia banir esta parte de minha vida da memória! Não! Nao devia mais vê-lo desta forma.

Cheguei ao treino e vi os jovens aprendizes esperando para serem conduzidos. Sim; alguns deles foram colocados sob minha incumbência... e finalmente, após trinta e quatro anos de vida, me sentia mais como um "pai" do que como um irmão ou aprendiz, já que sempre fui o "caçula" de Saga e não tenho filhos.

Treinei os rapazes, distraído. Não seria bom deixar o lado ruim de Saga a solta... mas também não seria certo satisfazer aos caprichos dele!

"Saga que o controle e o coloque de novo em seu ostracismo", pensei comigo mesmo afinal. "O corpo é dele; parte da responsabilidade por deixá-lo aflorar também o é!"

Sendo assim, amorteci meu próprio pensamento e prossegui normalmente com os treinos dos rapazes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A noite chegou, e eu finalmente fui para casa. Cansado, porém com uma súbita vontade de Saga nos lábios e no corpo... e eis que de repente me lembrei do que ocorreu de manhã. Realmente, chegando a minha casa eu o verei uma outra vez. E teria de encarar seu semblante desejoso... e resistir a seus apelos. Sempre fui bem mais inclinado a coisas sexuais do que Saga, e nisto falo do lado bom de Saga. O lado maldito sabia disso... aliás, me conheceu tanto quanto a face benigna de Saga.

Entrei em casa e fui para a banheira, direto. Precisava de um banho e de descanso... para ver se esquecia do ímpeto por Saga que tinha. E qual a surpesa que não tive ao vê-lo já na banheira, os olhos ainda vermelhos e desafiadores, me fitando sem parar.

- Já lhe disse, não adianta insistir - disse, impaciente, hesitando entre entrar ou não na banheira, visto que precisava de um banho porém não queria ir ao encontro de uma tentação como ele...

- Não estou insistindo em coisa alguma... seu mente-poluída! - disse ele, num sarcasmo presente e num sorriso pleno e belamente maléfico - Apenas quero me refrescar à noite... que culpa tenho eu se você também quer e temos apenas um banheiro?

Surpreendi-me com sua perspicácia, pensando que realmente ele não me provocara. Mas como também não sou bobo, logo tive uma resposta a altura para si.

- Veio se refrescar numa banheira que não é sua. Safado sem-vergonha! Sim, pois você não é o Saga verdadeiro, e portanto não merece estar em seu posto, nem na banheira que é dele.

- Que seja. Não tenho escrúpulos quanto a isso... e se ninguém me impedir de sair desta banheira, eu não saio.

Sua voz saiu em tom de desafio. Eu me injuriei e entrei na banheira, pronto a tirá-lo de lá da maneira que fosse. Ele se aproveitou que me apoximei para tomar de seus braços e abraçou meu corpo, colando-o ao seu.

- Você caiu em minha armadilha, Kanon...

Gemi de ansiedade, tentando me libertar. Ele, no entanto, me apertou com uma força que aparentava ser maior que a do Saga que conheço mais. Não exatamente por ser mais forte do que ele, mas... porque Saga usualmente não usa toda a sua força de uma só vez. Enquanto seus braços estavam ocupados, seus lábios não ficaram ociosos: ele me beijou com avidez nos ombros, no peito, e enfim nos lábios. Tentei mordê-lo, mas ele se esquivou com facilidade, sem deixar de me tocar em pontos que não pude evitar. O cheiro era de Saga... o rosto era de Saga... o corpo era igualzinho ao de Saga... era tudo de Saga, menos os olhos e o modo de agir.

- Hum...

So conseguia gemer, já perdido em meus próprios pensamentos e no desejo anterior que de repente aflorou em mim.e se demonstrou através do início de uma ereção. Ele não me deixaria em paz, ainda mais ao vê-la. E de fato não deixou...

- Kanon, Kanon... já bastante animadinho, hein!

- Fique longe de mim, seu,,, salafrário!

Minhas palavras com certeza tiveram menos efeito do que a ação. Pois ele logo desceu para meu abdômen e travou minhas mãos atrás de meu corpo. Em seguida, olhou fundo em meus olhos e partiu para meu pênis, chupando-o com ardor. Joguei a cabeça para trás, entre torturado, humilhado e dividido entre isto e o prazer que ele inevitavelmente me trazia.

Não conseguia me conter. A ereção só crescia e eu o senti tão... ávido... que não pude simplesmente ignorá-lo. Aliás, já não fazia esforços pra me livrar dele: eu o queria, já sentindo algumas fisgadas de puro e crescente prazer em meu baixo ventre. Quando as coisas começaram a evoluir de fato, ele largou meu membro e saiu de perto de mim.

- Sa...ga...!

Sei que profano o nome de meu gêmeo ao chamá-lo por seu nome, mas a figura dele me remeteu primeiramente a esta palavra.

- Hun? Não me queria longe de você? Pois agora pode escolher: pode ficar longe. Ou ir embora. Ou tomar seu banho sossegado, você quem sabe! Já não o importunarei mais.

Ele fez isso de propósito, o safado... e ao passo que dizia não mais me provocar, ainda agia como se o fizesse, apoiando sua perna direita na borda da banheira e esfregando com sabonete a parte interna de sua coxa, deixando detalhes bastante interessantes de sua anatomia expostos a mim.

Não me agüentei. Já que havia deixado ele praticar felação em mim anteriormente, já não teria mais nada a perder. Fui até ele e o apoiei na borda da banheira, inclinando seus quadris para mim. Tomei do sabonete que ele segurava em mãos, e esfreguei o interior de suas nádegas com ele, sem dó nem piedade. Para retribuir-lhe a felação que fez em mim sem consentimento pleno, introduzi logo dois dedos dentro dele, e iniciei movimentos rápidos. A contraparte maligna de Saga gemeu, pois sabonete é abrasivo para fazer isso... mas eu sei que ele agüentaria bem...

Apesar de ter sido pêgo de surpresa, ele não reagiu ou me rechaçou. Pelo contrário: inclinou-se ainda mais a mim e se expôs o máximo que pôde. Um desejo imenso, como se eu nunca houvesse tocado seu corpo antes, me tomou... e eu retirei imediatamente os dedos de dentro dele para penetrá-lo a seguir. Ele sorriu, como se exultasse ao conseguir o que queria. Fiquei parado, olhando para seu rosto o qual estava me mirando perfidamente, virado para trás, mas ele, ativo como é, logo demonstrou querer ação de fato:

- Quando vai começar a me foder de fato, criança?

E sem esperar que eu começasse os movimentos, meu ousado amante começou a contrair e soltar os músculos de sua entrada, a fim de massagear meu membro mesmo comigo estando parado.

Não me segurei perante tal tipo de afirmação e comecei a me mover dentro dele, saindo quase todo dele para enterrar-me fundo dentro de si. Apertado e gostoso...

Inclinei-me por cima dele e comecei a empurrá-lo contra a borda, sentindo suas contrações de prazer em meu pênis. Estimulei seu membro diversas vezes, no mesmo ritmo da penetração. Apesar do ritmo intenso, meu membro latejava dentro de sua cavidade estreita, como se não pudesse me satisfazer senão com o orgasmo em si.

- Uhn... Sa... ga...!

Ele passou a sentar-se em cima de meu membro com avidez, como se também fosse tomado pot uma ânsia crescente de mais e mais prazer. Um aperto delicioso em meu baixo ventre, seguido de uma sensação arrebatadora, me levou a soltar um gemido forte e a me derramar enfim dentro dele num deleite indizível. Enfim... minha vontade havia sido satisfeita. Que desejo avassalador esse homem gera em mim, não importando se está como Saga bom ou mau!

eu atrevido consorte ainda respirava ofegante, e eu o vi ainda ereto, enquanto eu já estava satisfeito.

- Kanon... você sabe que tudo tem um preço nesta vida...

E ao dizer isso, virou-se rápido, retirando-me de dentro de si e me deitando sobre o lado oposto da banheira redonda e grande. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, seus dedos ávidos passaram por meu membro e a seiva recém-saída dele, molhando-os um pouco para me lubrificar em seguida. Rapidamente, sem me preparar antes, ele me penetrou de uma única vez.

- Ahn..!!

Fechei os olhos, sentindo minha entrada latejar de dor. Ele, porém, sequer me esperou: moveu-se já em forma rápida em mim, não perdoando-me de forma alguma. A dor me incomodou, mas logo acostumei e consegui até sentir prazer. Ele me invadiu durante minutos intermináveis, durante os quais senti o extremo da dor e do prazer, misturados e indissociáveis.

Após um período considerável, ele me tomou intensamente e enfim atingiu o orgasmo. Ao relaxar, logo após nosso ato, ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Nem uma noite resistiu a mim, Kanon? Que coisa! Parecia tão resoluto pela manhã...

Eu fquei sem resposta, atônito. Ele saiu de mim e se banhou, saindo da banheira antes que eu esboçasse qualquer reação.

- Perdoe-me, Saga... - é o que disse para mim mesmo, antes de finalmente poder me banhar e sair, encontrando Saga já deitado na cama, adormecido e... realmente Saga, pois seus cabelos estavam louros outra vez.

Ainda sentindo pontadas de vergonha, me deitei ao lado dele, dormindo pelo cansaço tanto do treino como do sexo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A manhã surgiu novamente. Bela e fresca. Acordei, esperando encontrar novamente o lado sombrio de meu irmão presente em si, mas não... ele não estava mais lá. Era Saga quem se encontrava presente. pensei no que dizer a ele e no quanto poderia estar magoado, mas ele sequer deu mostras de se lembrar de algo...

- Bom dia, Kanon querido. Vamos tomar o desjejum?

Seus modos elegantes e formais mostraram que era realmente o Saga que conheço. Ele pensou... que o dia atual era ainda o anterior, pois a si fora como se dormisse, passando inconsciente por tudo o que ocorrera e simplesmente acordasse a um novo dia.

- Ah, sim... vamos! Não podemos nos atrasar!

Ele sorriu e me beijou no rosto, E eu... preferi me manter incógnito, não lhe revelando o que ocorreu porque... poderia se magoar e enfim, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E após um período relativamente longo sem fics novas... cá estou eu de novo! _

_Um surto de feriado e muito Bob Esponja de uma vez... rs! Digitei tudo de uma vez. Por isso, se acharem erros, avisem! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
